Operation Eavesdrop
by Maaya
Summary: Quatre is curious about what is going on behind a closed door. 1x2


Warnings/Genres: 1+2, extreme silliness, OOC, fluff, ficlet, PG, shounen ai, strange . . .  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing and therefore not its characters either. Understood? All characters in here are created and belong to someone else. I don't anything by Shakespare either.  
  
Summary: Quatre is curious about what is going on behind a closed door.  
  
*******  
  
Operation Eavesdrop by Maaya  
  
*******  
  
There was something about him that felt so very, very wrong today. He wasn't speaking, wasn't smiling nor looking well at all. After their dinner together during which he had only picked in his food without eating much at all, throwing away the rests. Quatre had watched in worry as the braided boy did that - he who never wasted food! He who always ate until he almost threw up and sometimes even did in order to not miss out on anything.  
  
After the dinner, the boy had emerged to his and Heero's shared room and stayed in there for hours, without making even the slightest sound. The blonde frowned, not liking this sudden change in his comrade at all.  
  
Heero had also gone into the room and strangely enough locked the door, testing it to see if the new metal lock worked well enough. He had pushed the door handle down exactly seven times, no more, no less. Quatre had kept count.  
  
And now his curiosity couldn't be repressed anymore - he *had* to know what was going on. He stepped into his fuzzy bunny slippers (they didn't make any sound at all) and the borrowed pair of Heero's spandex shorts (the material was too close to his body to brush against anything and therefore make a sound) and started his Operation Eavesdrop.  
  
He peeked around the corner and . . . . didn't have time to yelp as Wufei came walking closely towards his currently prominent blonde head. Quatre mind, however, had time to beep out 'Warning - hard midsection incoming twelve o'clock!' . . . in Morse. He was sent sprawling on the floor, attempting to fall as soundlessly as possible.  
  
"Quatre?" Wufei stared at the boy lying on the floor in front of him, dressed only in a pair of pink fuzzy slippers and black spandex shorts, holding hand pressed against a very red nose, face pained. He took in the bunny ears on the slippers with a disgusted frown. "There's no masquerade here, Winner. And not a Relena-fan club either." He probably said the last words only because of the slippers but Quatre blushed nevertheless.  
  
"It's not what it looks like."  
  
Wufei raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Okay, the bunny slippers are what they look like but I'm on a mission --"  
  
The other brow rose to join the first one close Wufei's black hair line.  
  
"-- Operation Eavesdrop."  
  
"Let me guess." Wufei began to sound vaguely amused. "Maxwell?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm on."  
  
Not long after that, both boys were placed outside Heero's and Duo's door, Wufei on the floor, peeking under it and Quatre standing and trying to do the same thing near the door handle.  
  
"Take the bunny away from my nose, Winner."  
  
"Edgy, edgy . . ."  
  
"Hush!"  
  
A voice, slightly muffled after having to go through the thick oak-door, spoke up. Quatre recognized it as Duo's.  
  
" . . . but he can't die!"  
  
"Duo, how did you ever go through fifteen years of your life *without* knowing the end?"  
  
Grumble. Then. "Not everyone is as educated as you are!"  
  
"You don't have to be educated to know that."  
  
"But . . ."  
  
"He was happy for a while Duo, let him rest in peace."  
  
Sniff. "It's so sad. Hold me while you speak?"  
  
There was a pause when no one said anything and Quatre frowned, wondering if it was wise to listen in to this conversation. Then Heero began to speak again.  
  
"What's here? A cup closed in my true love's hand?"  
  
"We didn't end there - take the sentence above."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Read on."  
  
"Okay. Go, get thee hence . . ."  
  
Wufei looked up from the floor and met Quatre's confused glance with an own, even more bemused one. They listened to Heero speaking until he reached an end.  
  
Then a loud sniff was heard. "They both died."  
  
"I know that."  
  
"Why did you want to read this to me? I liked 'Much Ado About Nothing' better."  
  
"'Romeo and Juliet' is classical."  
  
"Well, I don't like it."  
  
"Remind me never to read 'Hamlet' to you."  
  
"Oh, how so?"  
  
Wufei snorted, got up from the floor, with Quatre following near behind.  
  
*******  
  
The End  
  
*******  
  
Well, I told you it was silly! 


End file.
